


What they never talked about or the Sentinel who spied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has fun with his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they never talked about or the Sentinel who spied

## What they never talked about or the Sentinel who spied

by jaegil

Author's website:  <http://none>

I don't own them. I know alot of people who wish they did. The show would still be airing if they did. and leaning towards adult movies I would assume.

I started thinking of this when all those funny comments from other poeple's stories ekpt popping up in my head. I can't remember who wrote a lot of them, but the main one I tribute this to is whoever used this line 'being able to smell someone's farts from 3 blocks away.' Whoever wrote this Thank You. I really liked our story (that being the thing that stuck in my mind. go figure.)

I laughed, hope you do also.

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Title: What they never talked about (or the Sentinel who spied) 

Rating: NC-17 humor. Jims POV. 

Author: Jae jaegil@hotamil.com 

Summary: Jim has fun with his senses. 

Notes: This started out to be a funny story about how Jim could here everyday stuff no one thought about. But alas it didn't turn out that way (wouldn't you know it). I do like this one. But I will still tribute this to whoever (can't remember the author's name) wrote the one liner about Jim being able to smell a fart from 3 or 4 blocks away. Thank you for the inspiration. 

6969696969696969 

I don't know what started it. I mean I am a very by the book kind of guy. My father told me no to tell stories. After what happened with Bud and him calling me a freak, he came down hard on this "Don't listen to other peoples conversations" or my favorite "Don't sniff around others. They might take it the wrong way." Yeah, might think you had too much to drink. Huh Dad. 

Then came the army. Don't ask; don't tell. Didn't have the senses till Peru. Living with the Chopec my hut was always down wind, very considerate of them. Back here, no senses till about 4 years ago. Then came one very vibrant (more like hyper) person. Ended up being the best thing for me. I love him dearly. But what I wouldn't give to dearly love him. That's right me, Detec. Jim Ellison, straight man (or is that formerly straight man?), wants to get it on with my male-hyperactive-witch-doctor-punk-roommate. I mean we already have a relationship. I just want the fringe benefits. I guess this could have started when he got me to focus. I used the first thing I could hear. Him. I don't think he realizes how much he helps me every day, or how deeply entrenched I have become with all things Sandburg. I have his hair ties in my pockets, so when he isn't here I cant still smell him. I rotate them every 3 days so I have fresh ones. Man I am pathetic. Ahhhh... but I love it, and him. But what I am trying to get to here be that I have developed a kink. Yep, I am learning a lot of new things about myself. Like when crime is slow (about 3 months out of the year. But spread out by days or weeks at a time). I like to sit and just go with the sense flow. Here let me tell you a little. Rafe uses this really cheap brand of hairspray. Doesn't hold for very long. He also has the hots for Megan. Megan also has the hots for Rafe, and the doughnut girl as well. When I smelled her pheromones for little Steph, I choked on my coffee. Blair was here at the time and looked at me. Then saw me looking at Megan. He whispered in my ear that they both liked each other. "Shit Chief. Is there something you don't know?" I asked. His answer threw me. "There is nothing I don't know...Jim." I did what any good high school girl does. I sputtered, blushed and rant to the bathroom. 

I still haven't lived that laughter down. Which in an odd way that makes me feel safe and secure, but moving on. Simon has been seeing someone. If my nose is correct, and I believe it is. That someone is male. Simon and I are still getting to know one another outside our working relationship. Sandburg again is the reason. 

Now I know woman love to gossip. I think they were born with some kind of genetic gossip gene. I don't know, but for as long as I have really noticed girls they have always liked to dish things out and hear about others. I was sitting in the break room when this patrol officer and Rhonda came in they were chatting about something or other. I wasn't paying attention, but when they saw me, Vicki the patrol officer stopped what she had been saying. They both smiled and said hi. They moved quickly getting coffee or a candy bar. I just sat and watched them hustle around and move on out of the room. When they were out of site I decided to listen in on their conversation. 

Vicki: God can you believe it?  
Rhonda: I know who could have thought that they would go for that? Vicki: They are both too cute for words. I mean I could see Blair going that way but Jim?  
(Sounds of choking, gasping. 'What the hell' heard from the break room) Rhonda: I think they make a great couple. I see how close they are. I never thought I would see Ice Man Ellison thaw out to be a decent human. But damn. That man is one charmer. His smile alone is enough to make me quiver. (A loud thump sound in the break room. Flesh hitting door to be precise) Vicki: I wish I could have gotten some of that hyper energy from Sandburg. Man I bet he could be fun in bed. 

" Hey man you ok?" Blair stopped to help me up from the floor. I had tripped over my own feet at that last comment. I was able, only too well to imagine Blair in bed. If Blair was only half as wild by himself, damn he could probably kill someone. What a way to go. 

" Ok Jim what are they saying? Who are you listening too?" 

To caught up in my own private fantasy I didn't realize that I had told Blair about Vicki's last comment. When I did, I blushed really bad and took off to the bathroom. Again. 

Ok I have got to get over this little girl act. Where the hell is my male ego. Did it get flushed out along with my brain? I know turning gay hasn't done this to me. Damn I must be in love. That is the only thing that makes sense. 

Hearing the bathroom door open. I waited to see what Blair would do. 

" Ellison how long are you going to be doin this blushing virgin routine? Not that I don't like it, but you must know that I don't care if you have become a voyeur. Hell I wish you would tell me what you have found out." Smiling secretively. Blair was hoping he could get me to loosen up about this. We have been through everything else with this Sentinel thing, it's about time we had some fun with it. 

" Blair, help me. I can't stop doing this and I feel guilty because I keep doing it. Its wrong." My eyes pleading, I looked to my guide to... well guide me. 

" Ok Jim, hold on. Its slow crime time, with all that has happened in the last year; you are just kinda checking everything out. Right? You feel you need to check and make sure nothing is going to happen to me. Right?' 

See, I knew Blair. Beautiful Blair could figure it out. 

"Thanks man. I find you beautiful also." 

Did I say that out loud? 

"Yes Jim you did. You are speaking out loud. Come here and I will help you clear your mind." So saying he dragged me to him right there in the PD bathroom and proceeded to clear my mind. With his tongue through my mouth. I could feel my knees weakening. 

Pulling from my mouth "there's my little girl." Smirking as the comment finally sunk into a befuddled mind. I growled and showed him why I was a caveman throwback. 

Pinning Blair to the wall as I devoured his mouth. Groaning into the kiss I thrust my cock over Blair's. Trying to climb in through the cloth. 

Pushing me away Blair gently coaxed his caveman back down from his sexual zone. 

"Come on Jim. That's right. Good. We can't do this here. Simon wants to go without listening or seeing the mating habits of the throwback and his shaman. 

Spinning around at the last remark to see nothing. I turned glaring eyes on Blair. 

"I just needed you to calm down. That worked didn't it?" 

"Yeah. Just please don't scare me again. Ok?" 

Pulling ourselves together. Making sure we were in good shape to go back to work. We moved easily out to the bullpen and back to work. 

"Jim, I know you still worry the brass will try to pull my Detective shield, but you don't have to worry about it. Simon says our solve rate is even better now and the brass know that to loose one of us the other will go. So please don't worry. Ok?" leaning into me as he had been talking Blair hoped to reason with this Bug lug. 

"I know Chief. But why do I feel so guilty, but then keep doing it?" 

"Jim did you ever do this as a kid?" 

"No. My father wouldn't let me." 

"There you go. You are now comfortable in your life. You have finally accepted your senses and you're not afraid I am going to leave you. So as like every child, something you couldn't and wouldn't allow yourself to do. You are spying." Seeing the shocked look on my face. Blair knew that I was finally seeing what my actions were. 

"I remember Bud telling me to trust my instincts. I finally did when you came along. Now I am trying to be this wonderful, energetic person. Just like you. You're so carefree and full of life. Bit I am doing it with what my past has taught me." 

"Yeah. Yea-covert opps. The police. Hell what we have been doing. So man do you want to be a little kid and play spy?" Blair's enthusiasm brought a wicked grin to my face. 

"So spy 2. Where should we go so we can get the good dirt?" 

"How about we stay here and keep whispering and hear what everyone thinks were up too?" 

"Good plan spy 2." I'm smiling now. Relieved to know that he doesn't find me to be seriously perverted. Wait maybe I should ask I don't want to assume anything, anymore. 

"Hey Chief? I have to know... you don't think I'm deranged or perverted because I've been spying on people. Do you?" I'm blushing like crazy. Fighting the little girl urge to run and hide. 

"Ahhh... my little girl. Don't be embarrassed around me. I love your kinks man. I know all about Sentinel's and how they can use their senses. I know your not going to abuse what you find out. Hell we can have a lot of fun." His seductive smile could get me to do anything. Hell he knows he can. 

I give him my famous blinding smile. The one I reserve only for him. I can hear his heart pounding. The blood rushing through his veins. Smelling his arousal is making my head spin. 

"Jim... come on Bug Guy. Back down now. Yes that's it. Try to focus your hearing. Use that so you won't zone on all my physical stimulants. Damn being the center of your whole world is a real ego boost. I can't wait to get you home so you can finally use all your senses on me." 

I pull back from my close zone out and what do I hear. Kathy, this new lady who works down in records. She has the hots for Sandburg. She has told a couple a people she's going to be Mrs. Sandburg. When I had told Blair that a couple of weeks ago he just smiled and said not to worry. 

"Watch out Chief, Kathy's coming in. she's muttering about how long it will take H to introduce her properly to you. Seam's she is leading him on. Now she is saying about how she'll have to learn to play poker so she can come over to the loft. Damn, here's H. 

We are slyly watching H greet her. Man he really likes her. Shit now I'm glad I've been listening in. I like H. He is part of my family. I can't let him get hurt. 

"Jim, H seams to really like her. What's he saying now?' 

"He just asked her if he could speak to her in private." 

We watch as they head off to the break room. 

"Ok. Now what's going on?" Blair's heart is beating a little faster. I can smell the anger and worry poring off him. His face is pinched up a little. Not like he is in pain exactly, but like it is getting there. 

"Oh man, Chief he just proposed to her. Oh hell, she had better mean that." 

"Did she just say yes? Pleases don't tell she did." 

Nodding my head yes. His face gets this hurt look. 

"Jim tag her voice and follow her as much as you can. I want to know that this isn't a stupid stunt on her part. If he gets hurt cause of me. I wont be able to forgive myself. 

"Hey don't say that. You have done nothing wrong. You haven't even talked to her. She saw you and just decided you were hers. She's a nut ball. Even if she does have good taste in men." I give him a cheeky smile. Trying to lighten the mood a little. 

It doesn't really work, but he pats my thigh to let me know he appreciates the gesture. 

We get back to work, while I listen to Kathy move back down to records. We hear Brown walk in whistling. The look on his face is one of pure happiness. I frown as I catch Kathy talking another co-worker. 

"Can you believe that he would just think I would automatically say yes to him after a couple of months. I mean I did, but only because it will benefit me. Now he will have to introduce me to my love. Oh I cant wait be Mrs. Blair Sandburg." 

I hear a shopping sound and feel someone's hand cover mine. Looking down I see that its Blair's hand and that I have snapped the pencil I was holding in half. 

"I take it she is only using him then?" his voice is so mournful. I don't care who is around. I pull him to me. Trying to give him what comfort I can. 

"We'll figure something out. Maybe Simon can help us. He is usually good at coming up with good ideas. " I can hear the snickers of the others who have seen us hugging. I hear this sigh and look over to Brown. He is smiling over to us. Just like a man who realizes that he isn't the only one in love. Giving me thumbs up he moves to his desk. 

"Come on Chief, we need some defense plans. I think it's going to take a lot of planning." We stand and walk over to Simons door. Walking in after he bade us enter. 

"What's up you two?" Simon's puzzlement is enough to give Blair pause. I don't want him to keep thinking that this is his fault anymore. 

"Simon we have a small problem. You know that new records clerk. Kathy. Well last week I over heard her telling a couple of people that she was going to marry Blair..." 

'Well, congratulations Sandburg. When's the big day?" I heard Blair groan at Simon's question. Seeing Simon raise his eyebrows, I know he heard it too. 

"Wait Simon. There's more. I told Blair what she said; I didn't think they had ever met. Because I know he hasn't even been on a date for awhile now." 

"Thanks Jim. I'm sure Simon needed to know that." Blair's dry sarcasm wasn't lost on either of us. 

"So what are you saying? She's stalking Sandburg?" 

"No... well Im not sure. I haven't really seen her around. Other than that one comment, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. But that's not the point. We were goof... uh checking my senses and I heard her muttering about learning to play poker so H will have to bring her over to the loft. Brown walked in then and said he needed to speak to her. I listened in to what they were saying." 

"Jim, that private between them." 

"I know sir, but I was worried she might hurt him." 

"He's a big boy. He can take care of him self." 

"Will you let me finish? Please." 

Waving his hand to let me continue. I hope he wont interrupt again. This is hard enough as it is. 

"Ok. So I listened as H asked her to marry him and she said yes. I couldn't believe she said that. So I kept tabs on her. I'm glad I did. She went and told one of her friends in records that she said yes to H and how he would now have to introduce her as she said 'her love' and that she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Blair Sandburg." If I hadn't been watching him I may have missed the angry look he got in his eye. But I defiantly heard it in his voice when he spoke. 

"I ant believe she did that. Why would someone use H like that? I mean for all his talk he is one of the most respectful men I know. You do know we have to do something?" he smiled at our nods. I could see that he had a plan forming. But I never expected what he said. 

"Jim, with everyone here knowing about you and as we are all a family. Would you be adverse to letting everyone in on a little seek and destroy?" my heart was beating faster. I know they know that Blair didn't lie about me. But old habits die-hard. If I told them then they would know. But as Simon said they are family. 

"What do you have in mind?" Blair asked. Finally coming down off his pity box. 

"Well if she wants to play poker why not let her. If we show her that Blair is already married. In a sense. That may force her hand; I don't want anyone there to not be in on it. We need to give Brown our support. This is just as bad as a divorce." 

Seeing his support of H really meant a lot to me. I consider him as our father figure. His idea seams kinda childish but it would be the one of least pain. It was going to hurt having to tell Brown what she was up to. He really did love her. 

Simon got up and had H come in. telling him was just as painful as I knew it would be. But what Brown said to Blair was the nicest thing anyone could do. 

"So hair boy, how do you always get in these messes?" his teasing went a long way to making Blair and I feel better. 

"At least I'm not marred to Iceman over here." 

"Hey wait a minute. I'm not and Iceman. Tell him Blair." I guess squeaking that out didn't really help my image as a macho man. 

"He's right H. He's not an Iceman. He's my little girl." Blair's grin was priceless. Hearing H and Simon choke and sputter didn't help. Hell I didn't help. I did as I've been doing around Blair lately. I coughed, blushed and then ran off to hide in the bathroom. Again. 

Their laughter caused heads to turn. And they all saw me blushing furiously as I made my way out of the bullpen. It didn't get any better as Blair yelled at me to quit with the high school virgin routine. The whole gang got a laugh then. Megan cheering that she finally found a girlfriend to talk to. 

"Wait up Jimbo. We need to discuss our clothes and make-up. And did you see what sandy was wearing? Isn't he just the dreamiest? 

After much ribbing and stupid puns, we had gotten the gang into Simon's office to fill them in. There was Joel, Rafe, Megan, Brown, Simon and Blair and I. They were shocked then pissed that she could do this to two of their own. They were just as mad for Blair as for H. They also were able to get Blair off and to stay off his pity box. 

"So have you finally admitted you are married?" Meagan was smirking. Like she already knew we were in love. Even possibly before we did. 

"Yes. But we want our wedding presents and our honeymoon vacation." Blair had priorities straight. 

We decided to do the poker game tomorrow. No one wanted to waste time in getting her out of our lives. 

When everyone left I couldn't help but get a little back at Simon. His was the loudest laugh over my Pollyanna routine. 

"So, what's his name?" Smiling as I watch him work through my question. I saw his eyes light up as he finally understands. 

"I don't believe that is any of your business Detective." Clamping his cigar in his mouth he waved us away. Just as we reached the door he spoke up. 

"Take the rest of the day off after you finish that last report. And have the weekend also. I don't want to see either of you till Monday. Is that clear?" 

"Yes." "Yes Sir." We both replied. Grinning from ear to ear. We hurried with the report and made tracks home. We decided to get take out now instead of later. We were going to have to move Blair up stairs and turn his old room into a den. 

Hours later we have finally finished moving Blair up stairs. I told Blair that the bedroom looked really good now. He told me that it finally had everything it was missing. That made me grin. Also bringing a blush to my eyes. 

Smiling, Blair moved over to my side. Running his hands up my arms, he rested them on my shoulders. 

"So Ellison, can you explain to me why you keep running away to hide from me?" He smiled as he spoke. Letting me know he was extremely curious. I thought about it and I gave him the only answer I have. 

"Blair, I don't believe I have ever truly been in love before. I honestly have never felt like this. You make me feel insecure, yet the most beautiful person in the world at the same time. I want to worship you. Give you everything you need or want. I want to be your world. I can't explain well. I would do anything I cant to hold you in my life and beyond." I had my senses trained on him the whole time. I could see the heat in his eyes, smell his arousal get deeper, muskier at every word I spoke. 

"Jim, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel privileged to be with you. You mean so much to me that the only way to say it is to tell you every day we are together that I love you." 

Kissing Blair is the most satisfying experience. He tastes like childhood delights. It's like I could delve for the answers to all of life's mysteries. He fits in my arms as if we were created for each other. I don't know, maybe we were. It feels like it. 

Moving my hands to the front of his body, I began to undo his shirt. I wanted to run my fingers through all of his hair. That is one of the many things I have fantasized about. Hell I have even fantasized about rubbing my dick all over his chest and belly. I want to feel all that hair caressing the skin of my cock. 

Moaning into the kiss as I felt his hands removing my shirt. We part gently, moving away to remove our clothes. Once we are naked we take our time to look at each other. He is sturdy with a wrestler's physique. 

"You are very fine. All that hair." At the mention of the hair, my dick jumps. Like it wants to fly over to him. I know he saw that, because as my dick was trying to leave my body, his starts drooling. I mean it is really drooling, like he finds it so sexy that even my dick wants him so much. 

Chuckling at me he tells my something I never would have believed. He has to be able to read my mind. 

"You want to rub all over my hair. Don't you. You want it to wrap around you, bring you screaming over the edge." His eyes are glowing. They have to be on fire. 

"Yessssss. Oh please let me." I moan, hoping he will let me. That is my biggest fantasy. With my eyes glazing over with the image of him below me, I am startled to see him move to the bed. Watching him lay down in the center, his cock rising from the thatch of honey smelling musk. My nostrils flare as the scent washes over me. Moving me towards him. As I glide over his body, I plant kissed along the way. I am drowning in his body. There is so much to discover I'm not afraid I might zone. I don't even think I could even if I wanted too. 

"Oh Jim... that's it... worship me... caress me... take me..." His moans with his words bring me up from the chasm I had ventured into. I climb up over his hips. Bringing my cock over his belly. I can feel his hands caressing up my ass and back. His hair is like silk. Moving my cock in little circles over belly hair. I moan from deep in my chest. Feeling the vibrations both rising up, out and down to the tip of my dick into him. 

His moans spur me to a higher plane of arousal. My movements become faster. I move higher up on his chest, as I feel his laugh ruble out of him. I scream his name. Sending my seed out over his chest. Coating him from his nipples to his throat. As my body finishes I collapse down, turning to the side. Breathing heavily I reach out to hold onto him. 

"Thank you Blair. It was more than I expected." Smiling shyly at him. I let him see in my eyes what is hard for me to say. 

"Oh Jim. You mean so much to me. I have had this fantasy about you also." So saying, Blair lifted himself to his knees and preceded to stroke his cock, I couldn't have torn my eyes away even if God had come knocking at tour door. 

"Jim, watching you watch me is the best. Having you know that I am about to claim you, to mark you is even better. You now belong to me James Ellison. No one will ever have you. You will always smell me on you. Oh... Oh...Jim...JimJimjim..." seeing his cum shooting from his cock startled me. As my body jumped it brought my face up to catch the brunt of it. Feeling it spread over my face and run down my chest I felt as if it was sinking into my body. I knew that no matter how much I washed, his scent would cling to me till the day I died. 

Catching him as his body collapsed I held him close. Relishing the free feeling of our bodies in full contact. My skin tingled where his cum lay drying. I knew I would be disappointed when I got up to wash. But I vowed to keep it there as long as possible. Hearing his heartbeat slow down, I realized he had fallen asleep. Closing my eyes I drifted off with a big smile upon my face. 

We spent the day mostly in bed. I have never had a better day. Touching Blair. Holding him was wonderful. Seeing him cum, calling out my name was even better. 

By late afternoon we had to hurry to set up for the poker game. As Simon arrived early we had just finished up. 

"Ok. Looks good. Brown said that Kathy was excited to be coming over. He told her he wanted to tell us the good news. He seemed a little down after that, but Rafe is doing all he can to cheer him up." 

"I hope this works. I don't like to see anyone hurt. But man, to treat someone like this just pisses me off. I just don't understand how she could do this." Blair was getting agitated. I knew I needed to do something. I went over and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms came around my waist squeezing me in thanks. I brushed a soft kiss to his head. 

"So you two finally quit playing around huh?" startled at Simon's comment, I felt Blair try to pull away. I refused to relinquish my hold on him. 

"Yeah. After hiding one too many times in the bathroom. Blair cornered me and refused to let me deny my feelings towards him." Blair's full out laughter had Simon raising his eyebrows. His curiosity rising when he saw me blushing. 

"He would blush and then run away. I would have chased him the first time, but I couldn't stop laughing. When he tripped over his own feet because he heard something. I knew he was ready to acknowledge us. I cant help tease because I never would have pictured Jim Ellison as the blushing virgin." Blair's laughter had tapered off as he spoke. I saw Simon smile, probably remembering the scean in his office. 

"You know Jim, Connor's all excited to have a girlfriend around the office. She say's that you both just have to go shopping for a new outfit. She said it would get Sandy to notice how lovely you are looking lately." Simon snickered. 

I know he was enjoying this. I can't believe I keep blushing. 

"Why I agree with her Jim. You are positively glowing." Giving into the laughter. Simon doubled over. Blair caught up in the moment also. I guess I could find the humor in it. While we were trying to compose ourselves, Joel, Megan and Rafe showed up. Moving into the living room we discussed how to go about our plan. 

"Well I think you should just do what any couple in love does." Megan spouted. Still giving me saucy looks. 

"How is that? Since you seem to be an expert." I couldn't help getting my own back at her. I put my arm over Blair's shoulders and pulled him close. He had been talking to Joel, but moved into my embrace never breaking off his comments. I saw Conner's eyes get big and her mouth opened into an 'O'. 

"You buggers, you're already a couple." Her surprise was exciting. I thought that everyone figured we already were together. I had been listening in to the comments for weeks now. I didn't think anyone thought we were just friends. 

"You mean you didn't know?" Blair sounded shocked. I guess he thought the same. 

"No I didn't know. At first I thought you were, but then all those woman and the dissertation disaster. I figured you were just best friends, brothers in arms." She seemed pissed that she missed it. 

"So I take it we're not girlfriends now? Please." I tried. I couldn't help it. I liked her she grows on a person. 

"Oh we are so girlfriends. I have lots of make-up tips and lingerie tips to keep Sandy interested. We need to keep him looking at you instead of the football games." Laughter erupted around me. I felt the blush coming and fought hard to keep from running. 

"Oh Sandy, he looks divine in red." 

I was grateful when the knocking started. I went to the door listening to Rafe say 'show time'. 

Everyone was seated at the poker table. To anyone who is not part of or friends with anyone in Major Crimes, we seemed just like the rowdy band of all poker players. I seated everyone at the table according to whom I wanted where. I put Simon at the dealers head, then went clockwork with Brown, Kathy (I wanted to throw her out already), Rafe, Megan, Joel, Blair and I sat between Simon and my new love monkey. I don't think he would like that if I called him that. 

I put everyone this way because I didn't want Kathy to be able to sit near Blair. It's bad enough that she hasn't taken her eyes off of him. I can smell how much she wants him and it is making me sick. I guess Blair can tell because he just put his hand on my thigh. Oh how I love him. 

"Ok guy's, before we begin I have an announcement to make. As you can tell this Kathy, tho woman I have been going on about for a while now. Well she has agreed to become my wife." Brown put on a good show. We all put on our best acting so she wouldn't be suspicious. 

I was watching Kathy and saw her cringe. I caught her muttered 'I would rather sleep with the cows.' I think Rafe caught that also. His eyes got all wide and he looked at me really fast. I nodded my head that yes she did say that. Blair put his hand on my arm silently asking what she had said. His eyes got wide and he hurriedly ducked his head. I heard Kathy's quick intake of breath as she watched us. So I decided to start. I pulled Blair closer to me and kissed him on the temple. Smiling down at him I tried to convey that everything would be all right. 

"Oh you two get a room." Megan's light banter made it even easier. 

"We have one. But I don't think having Jim yell 'Spank me harder Chief' would be considered proper etiquette for a poker game." 

Laughter erupted at Blair's comment, and got louder when they saw me blushing. I knew that if anyone could break the tension Blair could. I don't even mind that it was at my expense. I enjoy having my family happy. And dammit I would see that it stayed that way. 

I looked at Kathy to see how she was taking this. Not very well, her face was all red and scrunched up. I knew one more push would end her charade. 

'Baby, I wouldn't be airing our little secrets. I might have to tell them your little kink." I smiled innocently at him. Knowing he knew what I was doing. 

"Come on Jim tell us all about it." Simon looked smug. 

Smiling wickedly at Blair I looked around the table. Stopping my eyes on Kathy, I hurriedly tried to think of something. So I just went with the first thing that popped into my head. 

'Blair love's to be tied to the post and play the sacrifice to the primitive tribe." I hadn't realized Blair was drinking at the time and I ended up with beer spewed all over me. But looking at Kathy I knew she was about to blow. 

"How dare you talk about my fianc like that? Blair how could you sit there knowing how much we mean to each other." 

"Look lady I don't even know you." 

From there everyone jumped into the fray. Brown impressed me for getting her to admit to what she had been doing. After she had confessed, Megan looked at her and told her what a manipulative bitch she was and that she would make sure the whole department knew. When Megan said that Kathy looked at Blair and asked him how he could just stand there and not defend her after everything they had done together. Blair came back at her and said she needed to get a real life and stop living in this little fantasy she had created. 

After that she ran out of the loft crying that she would be back and how sorry all of us would be. We talked for a while, speculating on what she would do. Simon told us that he would take care of it. By that time it was late and we decided to call it a night. 

Locking up felt really good. I went into the bathroom and when I came out I stopped dead in my tracks. Blair had lit some candles and placed them strategically around the loft. He had tied himself to the post and was waiting for me. What had me so turned on was that he was completely naked and very aroused. His cock was curved upward and leaking. The scent of his pre-cum had me instantly hard. 

"So, you like the idea of me being a sacrifice to your caveman." 

What could I say? I pulled the towel away from my body and pounced on him. Clutching his head so I could delve deep into his mouth. His moans brought me up out of my mini-zone; I ripped the rope away from him and lowered him to the floor. Kissing my way down his body, I stopped to pay homage to his nipples. Licking and biting them to peaks. I moved lower to circle my tongue around his navel. Tasting all the little nuances of flavor. He was muskier between his bellybutton and groin, but sweet on the sides of his tummy. I moved lower and licked up his juices. The tastes exploded over my tongue. Starting a raging fire that coursed through my body. I moved my mouth lower to take his balls in one at a time. I surprised him when I was able to get them both in. I could only move my tongue lightly in either direction but it was enough to create a stimulating pressure. 

I released his sack and moved his legs up so I could smell his opening. He smelled dark and musky, making my mouth water. I couldn't wait anymore I needed to taste him. Oh he was so much richer here, I knew I would never tire of eating him. I moved my tongue down from his balls to his tailbone, using very little pressure. Using cat licks I concentrated on his hole. Stiffing my tongue I poked it inside. Breathing lightly on the ring. I gradually used more force till I had gone as far as I could. 

"Oh...Oh Jim. No one has ever... Oh I love you. Please don't stop." His breathless moans were about to end this for me. I pulled away gently, looking for something to use. I could never hurt him. Seeing a tube lying near the post I reached out and grabbed it. Lube, the little demon. But he is my demon. My heart swelled with my love for him. 

"Oh Blair... baby I'm going to make you scram your surrender." Nipping on his ear I felt him stiffen. Pulling back to see what was wrong. Surprised by his tears, I wondered how I had hurt him. 

"Oh Jim. I surrendered the first time we meet. I love you so much. Take me love. Show me your possession." His hands upon my face with his words in my heart, I kissed him for all I was worth. 

Opening the lube I spread some on myself and used the rest to open him. He was tight. Tighter than I had ever felt. Hot. I know he would incinerate me. But he would put me back, better than ever. Feeling he was stretched enough I aligned myself. Slowly I breached him, feeling myself being swallowed up. I have never felt so connected to another person with our bodies joined I rested there just feeling. He lifted his head and kissed me. 

"Move Jim. Take me... Love me." 

I moved then, his body welcoming me each time I returned. I moved faster in him feeling my orgasm rise up. I knew it would be hard. I brought hand down and enfolded him in it pulling and caressing him in time to my thrusts. When I thought I would end first, I heard the most wonderful thing. 

"Yours Jim. Always Yours. Yours...Yours...yours...jim." 

His release shocked me. His words spurned me on. As his body tightened around me, almost squeezing me to hard I fell into the abyss. I cried out his name and slammed in one more time. Filling him with my seed. I felt the darkness pull me under. 

"Jim... Jim come back to me... Come on Baby I need you... That's it sweet... open your eyes." 

"Oh love. I have never passed out before. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" I started panicking. I was laying full body on him. My weight must be crushing him. When he felt me move he held me tight to him. 

"No don't move. I can take your weight. Oh God Jim I love you so much. That was the most... beautiful thing in the world." 

"I love you too Chief. Can we get cleaned up and go upstairs? I want you to hold me through the night." It wasn't as hard to say as I thought. His smile more than made up for any discomfort. 

"Yes Jim. I want that also." 

Lifting the covers so my Blair could get situated. I thought back on the last couple of days. I have never felt so at peace as I did in this moment. He really is the other half to me. 

"Go to sleep love. Everything is right in our world now." Folding my head sown onto his chest I knew he had spoken true. Our world had been righted. Nothing could harm us now. Smiling I planted a kiss over his heart and snuggled in tight. His arms brought me closer as I drifted off. Secure in Blair's arms for the rest of our lives and beyond. 

* * *

End What they never talked about or the Sentinel who spied by jaegil: jaegil@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
